


sharp and glorious

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Derogatory Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Kageyama wears the slightest of smiles, and it’s as unnerving as ever, but now it comes with a certain frisson running down Hinata’s spine. Hinata spots the glint of long, sharp canines, and suddenly the pieces fall together in his mind.“You’re vampires,” Hinata blurts out.“Yes,” Ushijima says.“Took you long enough,” Kageyama says.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 289





	sharp and glorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KIAlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIAlives/gifts).



> This is probably/definitely the filthiest thing I've ever written. Thank you Kia for the inspiration! Love you!!!

“Bathroom, bathroom, going to the bathroom!” Hinata sings under his breath, a habit he’s never quite outgrown but at least does more quietly now. He walks into the bathroom and is greeted by two men kissing in one corner, the taller pushing the slightly shorter up against the wall, their lips meeting hungrily. 

Wait. 

He knows one of them. 

“Kageyama?” he blurts out. 

The men turn to face him, and he suddenly recognizes the other face. 

“Ushijima?” 

“Indeed,” Ushijima says. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama says. 

Something about his voice sends chills down Hinata’s spine. He looks different than he did in high school. Everything about him is sharper, somehow, like he’s been brought into focus. His blue eyes are mesmerizing; Hinata wants to stare into them forever. 

Ushijima clears his throat, and Hinata looks up at him. It’s the same sensation, one of falling into his eyes. 

“How have you been?” Ushijima asks. “You played very well today.” 

“Why are you here?” Hinata blurts out. 

“Scoping out the competition,” Kageyama says. 

He walks in tight circles around Hinata, and Hinata swallows hard, feeling like a prey animal. Another thrill runs down his spine, and he wonders when he started feeling turned on by being hunted. 

Hunted? Is that what’s happening? 

“How’d you think I did?” 

“You won today,” Kageyama says. “You’ve improved a lot.” 

“Getting nostalgic?” Hinata asks. 

“Maybe,” Kageyama says. “Maybe just hopeful.” 

“Hopeful?” Hinata asks. 

Kageyama wears the slightest of smiles, and it’s as unnerving as ever, but now it comes with a certain frisson running down Hinata’s spine. Hinata spots the glint of long, sharp canines, and suddenly the pieces fall together in his mind. 

“You’re vampires,” Hinata blurts out. 

“Yes,” Ushijima says. 

“Took you long enough,” Kageyama says. 

Hinata looks them up and down, first Ushijima and then Kageyama. There’s a sizeable bulge in both of their pants, and he wonders exactly what he interrupted. If they were going to fuck right here, rutting in the bathroom where anyone could walk in. 

Shit. That shouldn’t be so hot. 

He thought he’d gotten over his fierce, desperate, unrequited love for Kageyama. He thought he’d gotten over his strange puppy crush on Ushijima. But the feelings, the desperation, the  _ longing _ come flying back to smack him in the face. 

He wonders if they can tell that he’s turned on, how desperately he wants to be pinned between them. 

“Did it hurt?” Hinata asks. 

“No,” Ushijima says. 

Kageyama’s smile widens, and Hinata feels pinned to the spot by it. “It felt good to be bitten.” 

“Do you want to feel it?” Ushijima says. “We were hoping you’d come.” 

Kageyama snorts. “In more ways than one.” 

Hinata’s mouth dries out. Here’s everything he’s ever wanted, offered to him on a silver platter. 

“Yes!” he says, not able to get the word out fast enough. “Please!”

Kageyama moves forward, pushing Hinata up against a wall and kissing him hard. His fangs prick against Hinata’s lower lip, and Hinata groans at the sensation. Kageyama takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, twirling around Hinata’s own with obvious practice. Hinata wonders if it’s all been with Ushijima, or if they hunt like this often, but then Kageyama pulls back and sucks at his lower lip, and all the rational thought in his brain flies out the window. 

Hinata Shouyou is not an idiot, contrary to popular belief. He knows the effect that vampire saliva has on humans, how it makes them all sweet and pliant and horny, so it’s not a surprise when he feels the warmth running through his veins. His legs slide ever-so-slightly apart, a plea for someone to touch his already-aching cock. 

Ushijima takes his hand and drags him into the largest bathroom stall. Kageyama follows closely behind, and pins him to the wall to kiss him again. 

“My turn,” Ushijima says, pushing Kageyama aside and bending to kiss Hinata, nibbling at his lower lip and sucking the blood from it. “You taste good.” 

“Bite me,” Hinata begs, desperate to feel his fangs properly. 

Ushijima finally cracks a smile, and Hinata tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck like some kind of delicacy. Ushijima bends even farther and his fangs meet his neck, puncturing deep into his arteries. 

There’s a flash of pain--no more than when Hinata had gotten his nose pierced--and then nothing but warmth, pleasure, and desire. As Ushijima sucks at blood, Kageyama pulls down Hinata’s shorts. He gently takes Hinata’s cock in hand. 

“I’ve been wondering for so long what you looked like hard,” Kageyama says. 

Hinata moans, whines, rational thought completely lost between Ushijima’s tongue soothing the wound on his neck and Kageyama stroking his cock. 

Kageyama, as he strokes, leans forward and bites at the little pudge of his belly, sucking a colorful hickey around the tooth marks as he coaxes out the blood. 

Ushjima leans down and bites into Hinata’s pec, just above his nipple, and as Ushijima laps at the wound, he licks over his nipple again, again, again, coaxing it into a hard peak. 

Kageyama leans to the other side and makes a matching bite on the other side of Hinata’s stomach, again sucking it until it colors. 

Once Kageyama is finished with his stomach, he lifts his head to speak to Ushijima. 

“Turn him against the wall,” he says. “We need to mark him up all over. So he knows who he belongs to.” 

“Who do you belong to?” Ushijima asks Hinata.

“You,” Hinata answers instantly. “The both of you.” 

Kageyama groans. “Good boy.” 

Ushijima turns Hinata around and bites at his shoulderblade as Kageyama sinks his teeth into his side, just above the small of his back. 

“Feels good,” Hinata whines, his higher brain functions lost to the pleasure. He ruts forward, trying to get some friction against the tile of the wall, but Kageyama steadies his hips. 

“You’ll take what we give you,” Ushijima says, voice even lower than usual. Hinata groans at the loss of friction, but nods.

“Yes, sir,” he says. 

“Don’t you think he’s suffered enough?” Kageyama finally says, after they’ve each bitten him on the other side. 

“Please,” Hinata says. “Please touch me.” 

“Not quite,” Ushijima says. “You taste so good.” He turns Hinata around and lifts him easily, effortlessly up on his shoulders. “I want more.” 

He sinks his teeth into the artery in Hinata’s thigh and they all three groan. Kageyama spreads his legs as wide as they’ll go--and Hinata must have been working on his flexibility because he’s almost doing the splits--and bites him a bit further down on the thigh. Hinata groans at the sensation of both of their teeth in his arteries, both of them sucking his blood as they soothe the wounds with clever tongues. Hinata groans and throws his head back, barely registering the thunk against the wall as anything more than the current pain-pleasure running through his veins. 

“Please touch me,” Hinata whines again, and finally,  _ finally _ they humor him. 

“You sure you’re ready for that?” Kageyama says, blinking up at him with burning eyes, and Hinata nods feverishly. 

“Yes sir,” he says. “Please, sir.” 

Ushijima laughs, a low rumble in his chest, a little shift of his shoulders that would rock Hinata were he not steadied by Ushijima and Kageyama’s strong hands. They shift him so one of his legs is slung over each of their shoulders, and Ushijima closes in on one side of Hinata’s cock as Kageyama moves in on the other. 

“Good boy,” Ushijima says, and licks along his cock. 

Their mouths meet along his cock head, engulfing it as they kiss fervently, tongues dancing along the flare of Hinata’s dick, into his slit, all over his length. 

“You want to taste him,” Ushijima says, pulling back. “Really taste him.” He’s looking at Kageyama, and it isn’t a question. 

“I do,” Kageyama says, and locks his mouth along the head, sucking hard. Ushijima takes the rest, licking and sucking along anything that’s not covered by Kageyama’s mouth as he bobs. It doesn’t take long before Hinata groans and seizes, held still by their hands on his hips and his legs on their shoulders.

Kageyama sucks him through it, until Hinata whimpers with overstimulation, and then a moment longer, till tears are running down his cheeks. Then, and only then, does he pull back. 

“Does he taste good?” Ushijima asks, and Kageyama opens his mouth to show Hinata’s come still in his mouth as he savors the flavor. Ushjima groans deep in his chest, and Kageyama crashes their lips together, bruising and glorious, Kageyama’s mouth wide open so Ushijima can lick into it and share Hinata’s come. He hums in approval. 

Hinata whines, and they turn to him and lift him, setting him down on the floor. Ushijima takes him by the hair and roughly bends him over, pulling his mouth onto his cock. Hinata moans around it in pleasure. 

Ushijima grips Hinata’s hair tightly as he bobs him back and forth along his length, fucking his face with wanton abandon. Hinata welcomes something thick and solid between his lips and down his throat; it feels like the only thing that matters to him right now is to be good for Ushijima. 

“You all right?” Ushijima asks quietly, after shoving his cock all the way down Hinata’s throat. Hinata hums a “mmhmm” and goes back to sucking. 

He’s surprised, but pleased, when he feels a lube-slicked finger at his entrance. He’s been so focused on Ushijima’s dick that he all but forgot about what Kageyama might be doing. The lube has been warmed, so it’s not a shock against his hole as Kageyama breaches it cautiously. He lays his other hand gently on Hinata’s upper back, petting down to the small of his back again and again, soothing him while he gently works another finger in and scissors. 

Hinata is trapped between Ushijima’s cock and Kageyama’s breaching fingers, working his hole open. He ruts back on them, but they purposefully avoid his prostate. 

“I’ve got you,” Kageyama says, spreading his two fingers wide inside Hinata. 

Hinata moans around Ushijima’s cock as Kageyama slips a third finger inside, stilling them for a moment to let Hinata get used to the burn. Hinata pushes himself back along Kageyama’s long fingers when he’s ready, but Ushijima growls and pulls his head forward on his cock. It’s a back and forth, Hinata fucking back and Ushijima pulling him forward again. Ushijima sets the pace, Hinata really only along for the ride. 

“Can you take my come?” Ushijima asks bluntly. 

“Mmhmm,” Hinata says as Ushijima continues to fuck his mouth along his cock. There’s nothing he wants more, right now, than to taste Ushijima’s release, except possibly for Kageyama to replace his clever fingers with his cock. 

Ushijima finally throws his head back, groans, and comes down Hinata’s throat, just as Kageyama pushes in a fourth finger. Hinata greedily licks up every drop, a bit spilling from the corner of his lips that he quickly catches with his tongue. 

Tastes good, sir,” Hinata says, looking up through his eyelashes coyly. Ushijima ruffles his hair and moves to his ass, to watch Kageyama continue to finger him open. He wants Hinata to be good and ready, and Hinata is thankful, having felt the girth of his cock in his mouth, but he can’t seem to bear not being in contact with Hinata, bending down and biting down on his asscheek. 

Hinata feels the liquid warmth, the  _ need _ rush through him again with the bite, and welcomes the sensation, pushing back farther on Kageyama’s fingers. 

“He’s ready,” Ushijima says. 

Hinata looks back and he’s still hard, and he faintly remembers reading that vampires have no refractory period. Kageyama and Ushijima’s dicks are standing proudly, Ushijima’s thicker but Kageyama’s longer. He doesn’t care which one of them is inside him, so long as it’s someone. 

“It’s my turn,” Kageyama says. “I’ve been waiting for longer.”

Ushijima nods and steps back to Hinata’s front, lifting him so that their cocks brush together. Hinata wraps his legs around his waist and arms around his neck; Ushijima holds him securely with one arm as the other lowers to their cocks. He takes their cocks and strokes them in one big hand as Kageyama lubes up his cock and presses in.

Kageyama makes a few seeking thrusts, then finds Hinata’s prostate. Hinata howls as Kageyama jackhammers in. Ushijima strokes their cocks hard and rough between them, and it’s so much, too much, and yet not nearly enough. He wants to be used by these men until there’s nothing left of him. 

Kageyama fucks him desperately, hips stuttering in their rhythm, babbling as he does so. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you so long,” he says. “Knew you’d be a perfect fucking slut, knew you’d be a good whore for me. I’ve been  _ waiting _ for you; I should have known you were fucking gagging for it.” 

Ushijima keeps moving his hand on their cocks, and Hinata is consumed by heat and desperation. He comes hard, spurting up over Ushijima’s big hand, and Ushijima follows shortly after. He holds his hand up to Hinata’s mouth, and Hinata darts his tongue out to sample their mixed flavors. He groans at it, and licks his hand completely clean, his motions rhythmless as Kageyama continues to fuck into his prostate. He can already feel himself getting hard again, and wonders how much more of this he can take without losing his mind. 

Finally Kageyama growls, and sinks his teeth into Hinata’s shoulder as he spills inside him. Hinata grinds back and clenches down, making sure as Kageyama pulls out that he doesn’t spill a drop.

The bite restores life to his flagging erection. Hinata is red-hot and aching for more, for anything they’re willing to give him. Ushijima sets him down gently and flips him around. Ushijima lubes up his hand and quickly slips three fingers inside Hinata, fucking him roughly. 

“I wanna do everything with you,” Kageyama says, and kisses him as Ushijima fingerfucks Kageyama’s come deeper inside him. Hinata writhes on Ushijima’s fingers as Kageyama nips at his lip and sucks the blood that comes from it. 

“Are you all right?” Ushijima says softly as he fucks a fourth finger into Hinata. Kageyama had gotten four fingers in, but his fingers are slender where Ushijima’s are long and thick. 

“Yes sir,” Hinata gasps. His eyes are locked on Kageyama, who’s openly stroking himself as he watches Hinata get fucked. His hand reaches behind him and Hinata gasps as he pulls a plug from his hole. 

“Finish opening me up,” Kageyama orders, dropping his plug into the bag next to him as he hands Hinata the lube. 

“Yes, sir, yes, please,” Hinata gasps out, and warms the lube on his fingers. 

“Don’t be gentle,” Kageyama commands, and Hinata is glad, because he doesn’t think he could be at this point, impaled on Ushijima’s insistent fingers seeking out his prostate relentlessly. 

He starts with two fingers, which slip in with no resistance, so he moves on to three. He feels electric jolts run through him again and again as Ushijima continues to milk his prostate. Kageyama’s insides are hot, sweet velvet as Hinata explores them. 

“Stop fucking around,” Kageyama snaps, then gives a strangled moan as Hinata’s fingers brush his prostate. Hinata curls his fingers then spreads them, then curls, then spreads, until he feels comfortable adding a fourth. He knows his fingers are small, and he wants Kageyama to be more than ready for his cock. 

He can’t believe that this dream is finally coming true, that  _ all _ his dreams are coming true. 

“You’re ready,” Ushijima growls in his ear, and lifts him up as Kageyama helps guide his cock into Hinata. Hinata’s legs dangle above the ground, his back to Ushijima who’s practically using him as a fleshlight to chase his own bliss. 

“Don’t forget about me,” Kageyama says, and Ushijima stills Hinata.Hinata steadies his cock with shaking hands and guides it into Kageyama, pressing him face-first into the bathroom wall. 

Hinata swears as each movement off Ushijima’s cock drives him deeper into Kageyama. 

“Is that all you got?” Kageyama says. “Harder.” 

“I--I, fuck!” Hinata says as Ushijima begins moving him at a ruthless pace. Kageyama howls as he’s fucked into with quick, sharp movements. Hinata feels like a toy in the best possible way, as he’s used to pleasure the two men he wants most in the world. 

He wants to keep his eyes open, but he can’t help screwing them shut against the onslaught of sensation. 

“Fuck, keep on, right there,” Kageyama says, pistoning his hips back, fucking himself on Hinata’s cock. “Don’t fucking stop.” 

“You feel so good,” Ushijima says. “We’ve talked about you.” 

“Talked about what you’d feel like,” Kageyama says, still wantonly fucking himself. “How good you’d feel inside, how good your cock would feel inside me--fuck!” 

Hinata keens and spills inside Kageyama, shaking again through his third orgasm. He sees bright sparks of light behind his closed eyes as he comes for an impossibly long time, as Ushijima and Kageyama continue to use him as a fucktoy. 

Hinata doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels hot tears hit his chest. Everything is just so  _ much  _ and so  _ good, _ his cock still buried deep in Kageyama and Ushijima’s cock still pistoning against his prostate. 

Hinata wails again as he comes for a fourth time, this time dry; there’s nothing left in him to spill. The sensation of his walls clenching pushes Ushijima over the edge; he grunts as he comes inside Hinata, panting his insides white yet again. 

Kageyama groans as Ushijma’s rough, desperate movements hammer Hinata’s cock into his prostate, and comes all over the wall. Hinata cries harder as Kageyama clenches around his now-spent dick. 

“Bend over, Shouyou,” Ushijima says as he sets him down. 

“I can’t take any more,” Hinata weeps. 

“Don’t worry,” Ushijima says, smoothing a hand down his back. “It’s just something to remember us by.” 

“Don’t you want to walk around plugged full of our come?” Kageyama asks, bending down to retrieve the plug. 

“Yeah,” Hinata says. “Please. I mean...please, sir.” 

“Good boy,” Kageyama and Ushijima say in unison. 

Kageyama slips the plug easily inside Hinata and presses a gentle kiss to the small of his back. 

Hinata huffs out a laugh. “Tickles,” he says. 

“You can stand up now,” Kageyama says. “The effects should be wearing off now; how are you doing?” 

“Mmm,” Hinata says. “Feels good. Surprised I can still stand. That was  _ awesome.”  _

Kageyama and Ushijima chuckle, and Ushijima pulls him in for a long kiss as Kageyama helps him step into his uniform shorts. Once they part, Kageyama helps him pull the jersey top over his head, and spins him around for a sweet, gentle kiss. 

“Fuck,” Hinata says, remembering abruptly that he’s still wearing his sweaty jersey. “I’ve got to go change.” 

“You sure you’ll be all right?” Ushijima asks. 

“Call us if you need us,” Kageyama says. “You’ve got my number.” 

Ushijima fumbles in Hinata’s pocket and programs his number into it, with an eggplant emoji next to his name. 

“I didn’t know you knew what emojis were,” Hinata says. 

Kageyama laughs. “It baffled me too.” 

“I gotta…” Hinata gestures at the door. 

“Please call us,” Ushijima says. 

“Like I said,” Kageyama says. “I want to do everything with you. This is just the beginning.” 

Hinata stretches up to peck each of them on the lips, then heads back to the locker room with slow, slightly awkward steps from having the plug inside him. 

“Dude!” Bokuto says as he opens the door. “We thought you’d--why do you smell like vampire?” 

Hinata should have known he wouldn’t be able to get anything past Bokuto’s keen werewolf nose. 

“No reason,” Hinata says with a bright smile. He strips his shirt off and Bokuto gapes. 

“You look like you were eaten alive! What  _ happened _ to you?” 

“It’s a long story,” Hinata says. “Did you know Kageyama and Ushijima were vampires?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kou, Adri, and Sin Central!  
> Title is from Shrike by Hozier


End file.
